


One More Time

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: BFValPrompts21 [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #bfv2021, Ash Lynx Lives, Domestic Fluff, It's just incredibly soft and idk how to say that in five different tags, M/M, they're very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompt: SentimentalAsh gets Eiji to read the letter that changed his life.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: BFValPrompts21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something soft,,

"Can you read it again?" Ash whispers, face barely visible with the nightlight. He's holding onto Eiji like he's a lifeline, while a comforting hand goes through his hair and it feels like he can breathe again. Eiji immediately knows what he's talking about.

"Don't you have it memorized?" Eiji asks jokingly, but Ash does have it memorized. He memorized every word and little mistake because damn, Eiji loved him enough to write a whole letter in English and script. He's memorized every stroke and meaning behind the words and all of its small implications, even if at first it was because he thought he'd never get to read it again.

But now he can read it as many times as he wants. And Ash does, way more often than he'll ever admit, but something about it feels different when Eiji reads it to him.

"I like hearing your voice." Ash replies, because it's the truth and because he knows Eiji will give in. He can feel Eiji smile.

"Alright," Eiji moves slightly as Ash can rest comfortably on his chest. "I guess you're lucky I have it memorized."

Ash wants to say he's done the same, but the implications can go both ways and he doesn't want Eiji to worry. "Very lucky." he says instead. "It's different when I hear you say it."

"A good difference?"

"Yeah, a good difference."

"Good." Eiji laughs, and he repeats the words that changed Ash's life. "Dear Ash…"


End file.
